Late Nights at Montauk
by notcha
Summary: The Seven plan a trip up to Montauk and Percy can't resist sneaking out to a nearby cove with Annabeth.


**Author's Note: I hope this little Percabeth fanfic makes your day a little happier! -notcha**

"You did what, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth practically screamed through the Iris Message. Normally, when Annabeth asked me that, she was mad. This time, though, Annabeth looked happier than she had in weeks.

"You heard me. I convinced Mom and Paul to let us spend the weekend up in Montauk at the beach," I repeated, grinning.

"Is everyone else coming? Piper, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo? All of them?" Annabeth asked. Her blonde hair was falling out of her messy bun, and when the sun came through her window, it looked like a blonde halo. I really was lucky to have such a perfect girlfriend.

"Everyone. The whole gang. You know what's also awesome?" I asked, smirking a little.

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"Near the cabin, there's a little cove. The best part? I'm the only one that knows about it,"

"You mean…"

"We could sneak out sometime. Like we used to do at Camp," Annabeth shifted a little. For a second I thought she was going to refuse my offer.

"I'd love to. Alright, I'll see you Friday night," she said.

"Bye, Wise Girl,"

The Iris Message cut out. This was going to be one hell of a weekend. I couldn't wait.

 **Friday Night**

I stood just inside the border of Camp Half-Blood, looking for Jason. We were supposed to meet here 10 minutes ago. He and I were going to meet the rest of The Seven at the beach. They were all busy until this afternoon.

"Percy! There you are!" A voice called out to me. A familiar voice.

"Hey, Jason. You ready to leave?" I asked him, laughing a little. It was good to see him again.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see everybody. It's been a while," he said.

"It's only been two months since… well, you know. The whole "save the world from Gaea" quest," Jason's smile died a little.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get in the car," Well, this trip got off to a rough start. Hopefully, things would lighten up a little when we got to Montauk.

 **Montauk, Annabeth's POV**

Piper and I got to the beach cabin about half an hour too early. We didn't mind, though. We unpacked our luggage in the cabin and ended up at the water's edge. The tide wasn't out far, so we sat down on a log and relaxed. It was peaceful.

"So… when was the last time you saw Percy?" Piper asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I…" When was the last time I saw him face to face? He had been at his Mom's house for the last three weeks. The weeks before that had been pretty busy. School was pretty stressful. "It's been a lot longer ago than I thought" I finally answered. Piper nodded.

"Same with Jason. This trip will be like a breath of fresh air," She sighed. "Relationships are so complicated."

"You know, about Percy, we-" I started to say.

"Yo! It's your man, Leo Valdez!" I turned around. Leo was standing near the cabin. Jason, Frank, Percy, and Hazel were close behind him. Piper waved.

"Come on you guys! Leo's roasting marshmallows for us! Extra toasty!" Jason called. I laughed. Piper and I raced the cabin.

 **Around Midnight, Beach Cabin**

I was about to turn my headlamp off and put my book away when I heard a sound outside. A sound of a footstep. Someone was outside. Instincts kicked in. I grabbed my bone sword and slipped off my top bunk. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black of night, but something was definitely moving around. A series of possible explanations ran through my head, most of them including murderous monsters. My heart sped up.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, something clamped around my mouth. My brain told me to scream, but logic told me not to. The thing pressed against my mouth was definitely a hand. Its grip was not rough, rather it was pressing gently to my face. Whoever this did not want to hurt me. Still, I wasn't sure who this person was. I whipped around and twisted out of their grip. I took a step back and raised my sword. My eyes strained to see the figure in front of me.

"Annabeth. It's me. Relax!" the figure whispered, leaning forward a little. I lowered my weapon and slumped my shoulders.

"Gods, you scared the shit out of me!" I whispered back, lightly punching his arm.

Percy chuckled. He quietly pushed open the door. "Come on. Stay quiet." The beach looked ghostly. In a good way, if that was possible. Despite the cabin being almost pitch black, moonlight illuminated most of the beach. The wind rustled beach grasses. All of a sudden I remembered our Iris Message. Percy had talked about a cove we could sneak out to. I looked down at what I was wearing. An old CHB shirt and black pajama shorts. Percy was a step or two in front of me. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Are we going to that cove?" I asked, shivering a little. I wasn't cold, the beach was actually a decent temperature.

Percy looked back and smirked. "Yeah, it's about a fifteen-minute walk. I think you'll like it. Plus we can chill out a little. I haven't seen you in forever." He stopped walking for a second until I was by his side. He slipped my hand in his and smiled. I smiled back.

A little while later, the water curved inward and formed a small, mostly hidden bay. Percy ran ahead, laughing. "Come on, Annabeth!"

I sprinted after him, trying not to trip over driftwood. Percy and I collapsed in the sand, gasping for air.

"Wait. Stand up," Percy smiled. He laid out a blanket that I hadn't even realized he was carrying. We sat back down, still laughing softly. Percy laced his hand in mind again. He reached over and pulled me against him. He pressed his nose against my hair. I linked my leg under his. With both of us facing the ocean, we sat like that for a while in comfortable silence.

The sky was stunning. The moon and stars reflected off the water. I could see multiple constellations. It reminded me of when Percy and I would hang out at the lake after dinner at Camp Half-Blood. I loved those evenings. Those days were behind us, though. New Rome was my new home, at least for the time being. It was nice living there, but I missed Camp.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, breaking the silence. He lifted his head and shifted his head so he could see my face. My heart melted the second his sea-green eyes met my gray ones.

"Nothing. This is perfect, Seaweed Brain," I said, squeezing his hand a little. I hoped I hadn't looked unhappy. The truth was, this was the best night I'd had in months, simply because I was with Percy.

"You sighed. And you were frowning," he said, frowning a little himself. "If you want to go back, then we cou-" I interrupted him by giving him a lingering kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, Percy. I was just missing Camp. This reminds me of the lake. And I don't want to go back. All I want to do is stay here with you." He looked reassured and smiled. He slid his hands down to my hips and turned me toward him. I pulled myself closer to him and wrapped my legs around Percy's waist. My heart seemed to swell in my chest.

He leaned in. "I'm glad," Then he closed the gap between us. Percy's lips were soft. They had a hint of salt. I wrapped my hands around his neck and slowly lifted them up to his hair, messing it up even more. Percy slipped his hand under the hem of my tank-top, pulling it up a little. The cold air stung my now exposed lower back. I missed this feeling.

Eventually, Percy pulled back a little. He kept his mouth near mine, though. I didn't even realize I was breathing so heavily until Percy took a deep breath.

"Thanks. I needed this, Annabeth."

I smiled in the dark. "Me too, Seaweed Brain."

"I-" Percy started. I looked up at him. He looked back at me, his eyes sparkling. "I love you, Wise Girl."

It's funny how three little words can mean so much, can make you feel so much. My whole body seemed to expand with happiness. "I love you, too"

...

 **Hope you liked it! Please review! Or don't lmao. Bye.**

 **-notcha**


End file.
